captainforeverfandomcom-20200214-history
Station Guide
In all versions of Captain Jameson, the station locations are static; it is possible, given enough time and effort, to locate and record the location of all stations in the sector. This article is a list of stations in each playable sector. Note that these lists are incomplete. In the case of Build 0.5, or Haynesport, the stations will be listed by tier and then alphabetically. Build 0.1 *+036, -067 *+085, -044 *+141, -045 *+141, +27 *+163, -028 *+173, -005 *+187, +020 This is not a complete list; feel free to add to it. Build 0.2 *factory selling prismatic golf lasers location -200,-200 Build 0.5, Haynesport Major Hubs (anchor stations of sections) are in bold; stations with docks are in italics. Alpha-level Stations *Bauer's Regret, x+132, y+156. Factory, navigation, and scrapyard. **Factory: Booster Bravo, 40 Credits each. *Callahan Settlement, x+316, y-92. Navigation and scrapyard. *Earth's Point, x+108, y-4. Factory and scrapyard. **Factory: Repair Tool Bravo, 100 Credits each. *''Haynesport, x+0, y+0. Refinery, navigation, dock, and warehouse. Bravo-level Stations *Bogus Gap, x-52, y+4. Refinery, warehouse, factory, and navigation. **Factory: Ramming Spike Charlie, 40 Credits each. *Bullock's Outpost, x+52, y-12. Navigation outpost. *'Deleon Gap', x+156, y-52. Bank, two factories, navigation, and scrapyard. **West Factory: Planck Shield Charlie, 100 Credits each. **East Factory: Booster Mk. II Charlie, 200 Credits each. *Faget Reach, x+188, y-212. Navigation outpost. *Fitzgerald Bay, x-156, y+228. Navigation outpost. *Jupiter Barracks, x+62, y+156. Navigation and upgrade. *Kennedy Base, x-188, y+28. Warehouse. *Mendez's Rest, x-148, y+44. Two factories, repair, navigation, and bank. **West Factory: Planck Shield Charlie, 100 Credits each. **North Factory: Torpedo Launcher Charlie, 80 Credits each. *Mojave Complex, x-180, y-132. Navigation, refinery, and factory. **Factory: Repair Tool Charlie, 200 Credits each. *Resnik's Rest, x+20, y+20. Scrapyard and repair. *Rice's Hole, x+12, y-68. Navigation outpost. *Shepard Barracks, x+68, y+4. Navigation and repair. *Sigma's Point, x-180, y+60. Refinery. Charlie-level Stations *'Earth's Haven', x+68, y-100. Navigation, scrapyard, warehouse, three factories, and repair. **Central Factory: Translocator Delta, 200 Credits each. **South Factory: Planck Shield Delta, 200 Credits each. **East Factory: Snipe Launcher Delta, 300 Credits each. *Endeavour's Gap, x+20, y-100. Navigation outpost. *Jimenez's Settlement, x+52, y-156. Bank and navigation. *Magnus Rest, x+116, y+220. Refinery, warehouse, upgrade, repair, navigation, and factory. **Factory: Bubble Shield Delta, 500 Credits each. *Mueller's Gap, x-92, y-244. Navigation outpost. *Point McLean, x-76, y-20. Navigation outpost. *Port Monroe, x+148, y-268. Upgrade, repair, dock, two factories, and scrapyard. **West Factory: Prismatic Laser Delta, 300 Credits each. **East Factory: Blurst Shield Delta, 500 Credits each. *Point Young, x+44, y-100. Navigation outpost. *''Stewartport, x+180, y-20. Dock, navigation, and refinery. *''Wynnport'', x-60, y-236. Scrapyard, dock, bank, and navigation. Delta-level Stations *Allen Bay, x+116, y+68. Repair, bank, scrapyard, navigation, and factory. **Factory: Unibooster Echo, 300 Credits each. *Bower's Settlement, x-92, y+180. Factory and scrapyard. **Factory: Planck Shield Echo, 500 Credits each. *Camp Grisshom, x-84, y-4. Repair. *Humphrey Gap, x+92, y-84. Navigation, scrapyard, and factory. **Factory: Blurst Shield Echo, 1,000 Credits each. *Point Parkes, x-252, y+204. Factory and scrapyard. **Factory: Bubble Shield Echo, 1,000 Credits each. *''Port Alvarado, x-68, y+174. Scrapyard, navigation, four factories, dock, and repair. **North Factory: Bubble Shield Echo, 1,000 Credits each. **Central Factory: Snipe Launcher Echo, 600 Credits each. **Southwest Factory: Sprint Booster Echo, 300 Credits each. **South Factory: Twin Booster Echo, 300 Credits each. *''Port Tranquility, x-20, y-228. Dock, scrapyard, repair, bank, factory, and navigation. **Factory: Bubble Shield Echo, 1,000 Credits each. *''Rossport'', x-20, y+140. Navigation, dock, scrapyard, and factory. **Factory: Sprint Booster Echo, 300 Credits each. *Smith Reach, x-20, y-124. Factory, navigation, repair, and scrapyard. **Factory: Laser Echo, 300 Credits each. Echo-level Stations *Camp Carter, x+276, y-44. Upgrade. *''Cobainport'', x-244, y-164. Dock, navigation, scrapyard, and factory. **Factory: Planck Shield Foxtrot, 1,000 Credits each. *'Earth's Colony', x-68, y-196. Scrapyard, bank, navigation, warehouse, factory, and repair. **Factory: Planck Shield Foxtrot, 1,000 Credits each. *''Goldenport'', x+68, y-124. Dock, scrapyard, and repair. *Lindsay Complex, x-204, y+68. Repair and scrapyard. *Mendez's Settlement, x-180, y-196 . Repair, bank, scrapyard, and factory. **Factory: Booster Foxtrot, 600 Credits each. *Point Cobain, x+132, y+4. Navigation, repair, refinery, and factory. **Factory: Bubble Shield Foxtrot, 2,000 Credits each. *Point Excellent, x+72, y+132. Scrapyard, repair, and bank. *Robbin's Reach, x+76, y-316. Factory and scrapyard. **Factory: Laser Foxtrot, 600 Credits each. *''Robinsonport'', x-92, y-228. Navigation, dock, bank, and scrapyard. Foxtrot-level Stations *Apollo Spaceport, x-12, y+180. Two warehouses, two banks, scrapyard, and navigation. *Apollo's Regret, x+204, y+116. Factory, navigation, and scrapyard. **Factory: Sprinkler Golf, 1,000 Credits each. *Atlas Barracks, x-124, y-108. Warehouse and repair. *Bauer Gap, x+84, y-292. Factory. **Factory: Sprinkler Golf, 1,000 Credits each. *Bower's Colony, x+284, y+132. Navigation, scrapyard, and factory. **Factory: Translocator Golf, 1,000 Credits each. *Brown's Landing, x+84, y+252. Refinery. *Camp Freiherr, x+44, y-212. Navigation and repair. *Gemini's Rest, x+36, y-244. Navigation, scrapyard, repair, two factories, and warehouse. **West Factory: Translocator Golf, 1,000 Credits each. **East Factory: Sprint Booster Golf, 1,000 Credits each. *''Johnsonport, x+164, y+148. Dock, upgrade, two factories, refinery, repair, warehouse, and navigation. **West Factory: Laser Golf, 1,000 Credits each. **South Factory: Laser Golf, 1,000 Credits each. *Patton's Reprieve, x-100, y+100. Repair, navigation, two factories, and scrapyard. **North Factory: Planck Shield Golf, 2,000 Credits each. **South Factory: Sprint Booster Golf, 1,000 Credits each. *Point Jimenez, x+196, y+148. Factory. **Factory: Sprint Booster Golf, 1,000 Credits each. *''Port Gorsky, x+356, y-4. Factory, scrapyard, navigation, bank, and dock. **Factory: Blurst Shield Golf, 4,000 Credits each. *''Port Robbins'', x-28, y-180. Bank, navigation, dock, and refinery. *Wilkinson's Regret, x+4, y-244. Navigation and scrapyard. Golf-level Stations *Broglio Colony, x+68, y-308. Scrapyard and navigation. *Camp Laika, x+268, y-172. Repair and warehouse. *Cape Nunez, x+228, y+188. Bank, navigation, and scrapyard. *Freedom's Hole, x+92, y-292. Bank and scrapyard. *Jiuquan Cosmodrome, x-172, y+196. Repair, warehouse, navigation, and factory. **Factory: Unibooster Hotel, 3,000 Credits each. *''McNairport'', x+12, y+228. Bank, two factories, and dock. **Central Factory: Bubble Shield Hotel, 8,000 Credits each. **East Factory: Booster Mk. II Hotel, 5,000 Credits each. *Point Pratt, x+84, y+164. Navigation, factory, and repair. **Factory: Sprint Booster Hotel, 3,000 Credits each. *''Port Carpenter'', x-212, y+156. Factory, navigation, bank, refinery, warehouse, and dock. **Factory: Sprinkler Hotel, 3,000 Credits each. *''Port Ford'', x-260, y+92. Warehouse, navigation, dock, and refinery. *Von Braun's Haven, x-196, y-76. Refinery. Hotel-level Stations *Armstrong's Regret, x+108, y-220. Factory. **Factory: Snipe Launcher India, 10,000 Credits each. *Johnson's Redemption, x-76, y+244. Factory and repair. **Factory: Blurst Shield India, 20,000 Credits each. *Oliver's Colony, x+244, y+188. Bank, repair, and navigation. *Ride Settlement, x+76, y+244. Scrapyard. India-level Stations *''Blackport'', x-252, y-148. Dock, repair, and scrapyard. *Bryant Outpost, x+76, y-332. Factory, scrapyard, and navigation. **Factory: Planck Shield Juliet, 20,000 Credits each. *Canaveral Complex, x+188, y-196. Navigation, bank, and refinery. *Earth's Hole, x-228, y+260. Factory and navigation. **Factory: Ramming Spike Juliet, 5,000 Credits each. *Jupiter's Point, x+92, y+188. Navigation outpost. *Kennedy Gap, x-164, y+244. Navigation and bank. *''Port Church, x-180, y+220. Scrapyard, two factories, navigation, and dock. **Northeast Factory: Booster Juliet, 10,000 Credits each. **Central Factory: Laser Juliet, 10,000 Credits each. *''Port McKay, x+316, y-156. Navigation, repair, scrapyard, and dock. *Viking's Rest, x-92, y+260. Factory. **Factory: Laser Juliet, 10,000 Credits each. *''Wellsport'', x+332, y-116. Navigation and dock. Juliet-level Stations *'Aldrin Cosmodrome', x+324, y-52. Scrapyard, repair, and navigation. *''Barnettport'', x-52, y-332. Navigation, scrapyard, dock, repair, and two factories. **South Factory: Unibooster Juliet, 10,000 Credits each. **Southeast Factory: Sprint Booster Juliet, 10,000 Credits each. *Dornberger's Landing, x+92, y-324. Bank, scrapyard, and navigation. *''Port Davis'', x-212, y+212. Factory, dock, navigation, and repair. **Factory: Sprinkler Juliet, 10,000 Credits each. *''Wrightport'', x-188, y+284. Dock, refinery, navigation, bank, and warehouse. Beacons *''Aguilarport'', x-100, y+332. *''Port Vinson'', x+300, y-196. *''Snyderport'', x-268, y-212.